The Daughter of Fire
This is the story of the daughter of Hepheastus. Who is this girl? What happens to her? Will she live to see the sunlight? Or will monsters get her? So many questions, not enough answers.... NOTE: THIS IS AU, SO SOME THINGS THAT HAPPENED IN THE BOOKS WILL NOT HAVE HAPPENED IN THIS STORY. Prologue She couldn't handle it. The other children threw their food at her, calling her hurtful names. She couldn't handle it. She would run away, if she could. But they kept intricate locks on the door, nobody but Miss Minchen knowing the combination. The children made fun of her for being a freak, for having ADHD and Dyslexia, for being able to control fire. She spent most of the day in her room, fiddling with a bracelet that she'd been making for years now. She tricked it out, making it look simple, but it was complicated. It was just a silver chain, but when you squeezed any one of the links, it turned into whatever you wanted. So far, she'd been able to turn it into a knife, a short sword, a headband, an tons of other things. She'd even been able to turn it into a puppy. Even with that to occupy her, she couldn't handle the names or the things the kids said to her. She was close to breaking down, close to insane. She couldn't handle it one more day... Not one more day.... She needed a hero, a hero to come save her. Now ready, you may be asking who this girl is. Well, it's Kira Valdez, of course. Who else would it be? Chapter 1 I lay on my bed, fiddling with my bracelet, a permanent frown on my face. I couldn't believe Miss Minchen had locked me in my room just because i kicked a boy in the knee after he called me a "dirty, lowlife, good for nothing b*tch". She despises me, and i hate her to. Deep in thoughts, i hardly noticed a boy pounding on my window. I just kept looking at my cracelet. Finally, he gave up and grabbed a large hammer from his belt. He smashed the window, glass splattering all over the floor. I looked up at him, my eyes wide. He looked exactly like me. "Who... Who are you? What are you doing in here?" I turned my bracelet into a knife and pointed it at him. His expression stayed the same, like he's seen more dangerous things every day. "Leo Valdez, son of Hepheastus. And YOU have to come with me. Now. It's life or death." He had a glint in his eyes, like you should never give him a sharp object, and his hands wouldn't stop tapping on his jeans or brushing through his hair. His black hair was curly, his ears pointy, and he looked like a Latino christmas elf, just like me. And his last name.. It was the same as mine. There had to be a connection there. "Okay, but we have to make sure Miss Minchen doesn't see us." "I got that handled. Just hop out the window. I got a ride for us outside," I followed him out the window, where there was a giant golden dragon on the grass. It looked like it was made out of metal. "Hop on," He walked over to the dragon and hopped onto its back. WIP Category:DaughterofTerpsichore Category:Daughterofterpsichore